Cinnamon Cream Cheese Rolls
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us. Tarika and Abhijeet share some moments together fighting over the Cream Rolls that Tarika baked! *AbhiRika Based*


**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

 **A/N :** A treat for AbhiRika Fans with sweets :D Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **|::| Cinnamon Cream Cheese Rolls|::|**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The plate of freshly-baked Cinnamon Cream Cheese Rolls loomed overhead on the kitchen counter, teasing the man sitting on the sofa in the hall. She was in the mood of chewy and sweet so she tried these rolls. She normally didn't cooked, but only on occasions and today was nothing special. For his luck, he was exact at the same time when the rolls were ready to be taken out of the oven. She knew he would definitely want to have some but this lady was angry with him for past few days.

 _"Tarika! Please be quick._ " Abhijeet yelled as he put the magazine, he was flapping back on the table.

 _"Abhijeet do you want these Rolls or your forensics report."_ Tarika asked him.

 _"Of course! The rol...Forensics report."_ Abhijeet said and Tarika tried to surpass her laughter.

The Cream Rolls were moist, creamy, delicious and there aroma filled the atmosphere just like the way in her childhood when her mum used to cok these, the smell of the baking rolls, Tarika sitting in her father's lap, those long waiting hours, a giggle from the little girl.

 _"Tarika! How much long?"_ Abhijeet frowned.

The voice brought Tarika fast to the real life from her golden care-free days.

 _"Mr. Abhijeet! It's off time and your are in MY house so don't try to order me. You got that?"_ Tarika said in a bit high pitch.

 _"Woh! Woh! Woh! Young lady, don't be so angry. And why are you indignant to me? What on the earth I have done to you?"_ Abhijeet asked annoyingly.

Tarika screamed, " _What I have done to you? You are asking as if you are flawless! humph! Abhijeet do you remember how you insulted my cooking skills and I can't tolerate my insult in ANY way."_

Abhijeet asked, _"Oh god! When did I dared to insult you, Tarika?"_

 _"Acting smart! But not in front of me mister. I made those Allu parathas for you only and you said they cause stomach acidity?"_ Tarika argued.

 **A Day Before...**

 **12:30 pm, Morning, CID Bureau Cafe**

It was the time for lunch. Daya and Abhijeet were sharing a table discussing on random topics, from politics to sports, from weather to fashion when the peon entered with a tiffin. He marched towards DUO and placed the tiffin on the table.

 _"Sir ye ap k lie." Saying this peon forwarded a piece of paper to Abhijeet and left. Daya snatched the paper and read aloud._

 _"My darling! Yeh parathey me ne srf or srf tmhre lie bnaye hen. Is me meine apna dher sara pyaar koot koot kr bhara he. I love cooking for you, my dear._

 _Your's only_

 _T"_

 _"OH God! Not again. Yeh larki bhi na. Her parathas cause acidity_." Abhijeet said.

Daya asked, _"So you are not gonna eat them, right. May I?"_

 _"Sure!"_ Abhijeet replied.

Daya opened the tiffin and found Allu parathas, podins chatni and gulab jamun in it. He licked deliciously and started eating those while Abhijeet ordered himself a sandwich with blue-berry shake and the officers enjoyed themselves.

Tarika who was hiding behind the corner, slammed her feet against the floor and murmured. " _What does he think he is? Mr. arrogant. Huh! My food causes acidity to him, right. I swear I am not going to cook for him in future ever. I messed myself with flour dough and potato mash and he just insult my food."_ Saying this she left the place.

 **Present Time**

Abhijeet started laughing as soon as Tarika finished her story.

 _"I can believe this, Abhijeet. You are laughing. You should BE sorry and you...Ah! You are impossible."_ Tarika said angrily.

 _"Oh My God! Oh...Ah...Tarika it was YOU!"_ Abhijeet said.

 _"WHo else would send you your favorite meal? You are saying as if everyone knows your likes and dislikes."_ Tarika said.

Abhijeet replied, _"Oh man! I though it was Tanushree Ambolkar, my new neighbor. She has been a headache for me since she shifted here. at twelve mid-night, she came to y place for sugar as she was out of stock. She was having a strong black coffee at twelve. Then, the very next day she came to me for the number of a local electrician and plumber. When I returned from bureau, she was at my door with a plate of over-sweetened kheer. And since that day, she is at my door with some extremely odd dish. I have been tolerating for the last two weeks and my stomach just surrender to her food experiments. I have a disturbed stomach for last few days and I thought it her. Her friends call her 'T.' You should have written full name, there are millions of people having their names with T like Tyler, Tina, Taanu, Trinity, Tris, Tahira..."_

 _"But these Tyler, Taanu, Tahira and whatever don't know your likes and dislikes. You should have understand."_ Tarika complained.

 _"I am really sorry! The work-load was huge and I was so stressed that your name almost slipped off my mind. I am sorry, baby."_ Abhijeet said while holding his ears.

 _"It's OK! It happens."_ Tarika said and both hugged each other.

 _"Ummm...Tarika?"_ Abhijeet said while in hug.

 _"Hmmm"_

Abhijeet said behaving kiddish, _"Can I have some of the Cream Cheese Rolls, please?"_

"You are so gourmand!" Tarika said hiding lightly on his chest.

" _Yes, I am if the confectioner is so..."_ Abhijeet stopped.

 _"If the confectioner is so what?"_ Tarika asked.

 _"Sexy!"_ Abhijeet said with a lust and winked.

They both ate the spiral shaped bite-sized Cream Rolls, enjoying the moments together. Case file was forgotten long before!

 _ **"The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us."**_

 _ **_Ashley Montagu**_

* * *

 **A/N :** How was that? I hope I didn't bored you with this.

Did you enjoy reading?

 **PS :** Please read my story "Yeh Ishq Haaye." based of AbhiRika and Rajvi.

Bye, Allah-Hafiz!


End file.
